Jealousy
by melodyR5
Summary: Inspired by a Dirty Imagine from Tumblr by glowmeout Austin dancing with Cassidy in front of a pissed off Ally. Uh oh Not good. Can Austin prove to Ally he loves her? One-Shot / Lemons involved! For all you horny Fuckers out there ;)


Jealousy!

First smut scene! The idea was given to me by / glowmeout on tumblr /

Austin's gonna have Tattoo's and piercings in the one! Just give him a sexier feeling.

One-shot.

I opened the door to my house and allowed Austin to walk in front of me into my living room as I slammed the front door, and walked up the stairs.

"Alls are you seriously doing this right now?" He asked. I turned around on the middle of the stairs and glared at him from the bottom of the stairs, "Are you fucking serious Austin?! You were dancing with Cassidy right in front of me! And not classy dancing. You were fucking grinding with her!"

"We were just having a little fun!"

"Yeah right." I said as I turned to walk up the stairs, when a hand grabbed my wrist and pushed me against the wall, his brown eyes burned into mine.

"You were jealous of us, weren't you?" He said, his all famous smirk spread against his lips.

I struggled against his hold and pulled my wrists free, pushing him away from me. "I couldn't care less about you and that blonde boney skank!" I walked up to my room as he followed. Before I was about to enter my room he moved in-front of me and blocked the entrance.

"Move Austin!" I said.

He leaned forward and whispered in my ear, "Make me baby!"

I smiled sweetly at him and said, "You asked for it, Baby." I moved my hand down towards his pants and pressed the palm of my hand onto the bulge in his pants. He groaned and stepped into the room, allowing me to walk in pulling my hand off his crouch.

I walked towards the bathroom door only to be pushed up forcefully by a recovered Austin. "You shouldn't have done that baby." He whispered into my ear before licking my ear lobe. "You know baby, the reason why I'm with you is not only because of everything you are, it's because I like the challenge you give me." He stated before moving his mouth down my throat.

I moaned when he reached my sweet spot and gasped when I felt his fingers rub against my heated center. He stared rubbing in a circular formation.

"I can't do this with you right now!" I hissed out, feeling my stomach coil and tighten.

"No?" He started rubbing his finger faster until my vision started blurring. I squeezed my thighs together, trapping his hand, stopping his motions as I bit my lip.

"Why don't you go find her? I'm sure she'd love to get fucked by Austin Moon right about now!"

"Maybe I should!" He threw back as he started to kiss my neck.

"Why don't you give me a reason to stay…" He said as he continued to kiss my neck, as he turned me around pushing me against the wall again, pushing his erection onto my stomach. I jumped up wrapping my legs around his waist, feeling his erect member on my panty covered core.

"I can't possible do anything with my hands now can I?" I whispered into his ear.

Without hesitation he released his grip and my hands went straight for his belt, angrily undoing it. I pushed his pants down as his fingers went under my dress and literally ripped my panties off.

Before I had a chance he thrusted into me deeply. I moaned as he grunted pulling himself out and thrusting in aggressively picking up his pace.

I wrapped my arms around his neck, my nails digging into his tough tattooed shoulders.

My back slid up and down the wall with each thrust. My walls clenched around him, making his pace faster and harder. I clenched my teeth together as I felt my climax draw near. Every breath and sound stopping before it could come out.

I felt him lean in to whisper in my ear forcefully, "Say my name, baby!"

Obeying his order I moaned out as he lifted my legs up so he could go deeper, "Austin!"

"I can't… Oh my god!" My eyes clenched shut as my climax started to wash through me.

"Cum for me baby!" He whispered between grunts. Everything went white. My body burned as I latched onto his hair, moving my hips to meet his until my body was shaking.

His thrusts became quicker, sharper and deeper until he reached his climax, releasing inside of me.

We stood there for a second, his forehead against mine, both breathing heavy. A while later he loosened his grip letting me slid to the ground. My legs shook on my weight as I balanced myself.

Austin's lips found mine.

"You know Cassidy is nothing to me, right?" He asked.

I knew Cassidy and him had had a thing in the past, and I just didn't know if he still had even a little bit of feelings for her.

He nudged my nose with his. "Right Alls?"

"Right…" I whispered.

He wrapped an arm around my waist and led me over to the bed sitting me down before walking to his pile of clothes that he had left here, grabbing one of his t-shirts for me to sleep in and a clean pair of boxers.

He walked over to me and we changed into clean clothes before getting into bed and pulling the covers up over our entwined bodies. I rested my head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat while my hands traced his tattooed arms.

He rubbed small circles with his thumb into my waist.

"I'm not going anywhere, and I really hope you're not. I don't care about Cassidy. I used to but that was because I didn't have you like I have you now! You're the only girl I see myself with… So don't worry Alls." He smiled down at me and lowered his head down to kiss me.

I kissed him back feeling his lip ring moving against my lips.

"I love you." He said as I rested my head back on his chest.

"I love you too Aust." I whispered as my eyes closed.

Holla!

First sex scene! Pretty proud of myself.  
Thank you to glowmeout on Tumblr for writing the Ross imagine one-shot this is based off.

Love you all. Xxx


End file.
